


Partners

by Clementizzle



Series: Soutori Week [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Kissing, Marriage, Parenthood, Superheroes, Superpowers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from the lives of two superheroes who start dating before they know the other is a superhero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the superfluff, and the last day of Soutori week/Sounit day. Enjoy this superhero au.

Nitori Aiichirou was a lot of things. He was a med student, he was an only child, he was a superhero, and he was very, very lonely. It took him a long time to finally decide he was ready for a relationship. Being born with superpowers was a blessing, but making a name for yourself as a hero made you a lot of enemies, and he had never felt safe dragging another person into his personal mess, it just didn’t feel right to him. On top of that, being interested in men made finding someone even more difficult. 

The people called him Archangel, and it was the name criminals and villains alike hissed as he descended upon them. Those who knew him called hi Ai, and that was the name he preferred, he hated the grandeur that came with Archangel, he loved the anonymity that came with simply being Ai. Yes, Ai had never felt comfortable being with another person, but that was before he met Yamazaki Sousuke.

Yamazaki Sousuke was many things too. He went to the same school as Ai, a recent transfer student, he studied physical therapy,he had two older brothers, and he was also a superhero. The two had a lot in common, they liked each other, they were both superheroes, and neither of them knew that fact about each other. 

It was Sousuke who had asked Ai out first, the two had been studying in their school’s library, and he’d caught Ai off guard. He didn’t know Sousuke was even interested in him, he hesitantly said yes. They had agreed to go for dinner, and Ai didn’t want to be late. So of course, that was the night a local gang decided to make a big show of robbing a local bank. Ai looked at the clock, he would have to make this quick if he wanted to make it to dinner on time. As if on cue, he got a text from Sousuke.

“Hey Ai, something just came up, can we reschedule?? I’m really sorry!” Ai was inclined to believe him, Sousuke didn’t seem the type to lie.

“Oh, alright :((. How about lunch tomorrow?” He texted back.

“That sounds great! My treat for being such a loser and having to cancel.”

“You aren’t a loser! A loser wouldn’t have let me know And I’ll never turn down a free meal :)” And then he threw on his mask and costume, and made his way to the roof.

 

Flying was one of Ai’s favorite parts of being Archangel. It wasn’t something he could always do, it had taken a lot of practicing and training his telekinesis to be able to lift himself and keep himself airborne, but he had done it. It certainly made travelling easier, and it made it easier to keep his real identity a secret. Looking down over the city, he easily located the getaway vehicle the gang was using, a trail of police cars in hot pursuit. He flew in to cut them off, landing a few hundred yards in front of their vehicle.

“Child’s play” He thought to himself, as he reached out toward the vehicle, focusing on stopping it. The van quickly slowed, despite the wheels screaming against the pavement. He turned his focus more on the people in the van, scanning their minds, trying to get a read of their plan of action as the criminals jumped out of the vehicle, a barrage of bullets shooting of their guns, screaming towards Ai, stopping just a few feet in front of him, hovering in the air for a moment before dropping to the ground. He pulled his arms back, the guns flying out of the criminal’s hands and landing on the ground as the police moved in to surround them, forcing them to surrender

“That’s a neat move there, man! I came to help out if I could, but I can see I wasn’t needed” A voice said from behind him, making him jump. He turned for a moment to see 4 identical men walking towards him, and then suddenly there were two of them, and then there was one. Ai scanned his thoughts, but didn’t seem to be hostile, he seemed anything but. There was something familiar about him that Ai couldn’t quite place.

“Thanks...Replication isn’t too shabby either!” Ai said

“Finally! Someone who doesn’t call it cloning! I was so tired of people calling it cloning.” The man said.

“I know.” Ai said, smirking.

“How’d you- Oh, telepath? I’m Replica, or did you know that too?” The man asked.

“Archangel, and don’t worry, I didn’t dig too deep...I try not to be too invasive of people who don’t mean me harm, and you don’t seem to fall into that category.” Ai said.

“Definitely not, I’d never hurt someone as cute as you, ‘Angel” He said, flashing the goofiest grin, Ai blushed. “Those guys didn’t seem to share my sentiment. They had terrible timing, too. I had to cancel a date with a boy about as cute as you are to come stop them, only to find out I wasn’t needed.” Replica said smirking. Ai recognized that smirk.

“Oh...I’m sorry. I’m sure he understands” Ai said.

“Good. I wasn’t sure if he would, but now I think he will...Which is good, because I was really looking forward to it.” Replica said

“I’m sure he was looking forward to it too.” Ai said, smiling.

“I’m supposed to take him to lunch tomorrow, do you have any idea where he might like to go? He never responded to that text..Thought he might’ve been mad, but something tells me he might have had something come up as well.” Replica asked.

“Maybe. And he might be a big fan of Sushi, so you might take him out for that. He’d probably really like that actually.” Ai said, chuckling.

“Good to know, good to know. You’ve been a big help, Angel.” Replica said.

“Archangel, and I’m glad.” Ai responded. Replica leaned in.

“See you tomorrow, Ai. Is 1:00 a good time.” He whispered.

“1:00 is perfect, Sousuke. They parted ways, the police no longer in need of their help.

“Well.” Ai thought “That’s one way to tell a person you have superpowers.

~~~~~

 

“Sooo, how long have you known about your powers?” Ai asked Sousuke as they were walking home from lunch.

“Well, my family found out when suddenly there were two of me, and one of me was lifting the crib with the other in it. My mother about had a heart attack at that, and probably countless other times after.” Sousuke said.

“Wait, you lifted a crib? Those aren’t exactly light!” Ai said.

“Oh, yeah. I kinda have super strength, you didn’t get to see that one yesterday.”

“That’s so cool!” Ai exclaimed.

“Says the guy who stopped like 40 bullets with the power of his own mind yesterday.” Sousuke said. “And you can read minds too, that’s really cool too.”

“It was awful when I was a kid, and I couldn’t control it. It’s awful knowing what everyone is thinking all the time, what people think of you. I’m just glad I learned out to turn it off. Only time I ever use it is in dangerous situations, or if someone gives me permission.” Ai said.

“You never get curious?” Sousuke asked.

“When you live years of your life hearing every little thing people think about you, you learn to appreciate the quiet.” Ai responded.

“That’s understandable.” Sousuke said. The two walked together, exchanging stories. Ai started inching a little closer to Sousuke as they walked, eventually knocking his hand against Sousuke’s, looking at the taller boy expectantly. Sousuke smiled, and took Ai’s hand in his, squeezing it tightly as they continued their walk. They arrived at Ai’s apartment building, and Ai felt sad that it was over. This was the happiest he’d ever felt.

“This is me.” Ai said, stopping.

“Oh…” Sousuke said, obviously a little disheartened too.

“I had a really nice time with you, Sousuke.” Ai said, smiling up at him. 

“Hey, If I were to give you permission, would you read my thoughts?” Sousuke asked as they walked. Ai blushed.

“Sure? If you really want to. I’ve never had anyone ask me before.” Ai admitted.

“Okay...Go.” Sousuke said. Ai closed his eyes, focusing on Sousuke’s mind. He didn’t get a lot of words, but he felt a surge of emotions and images flood into his mind. 

“I had a wonderful time too, Angel. I’d love to do it again.” Sousuke thought.

“I’d like that too.” Ai thought back.

“Whoa” Sousuke said out loud “You can project your thoughts into other people’s minds?” Sousuke asked.

“Apparently…” Ai responded. Then he thought of something else, and projected it into Sousuke’s mind.

“Are you sure?” Sousuke asked. Ai nodded, and Sousuke pulled him close, kissing him deeply, Ai felt his heart flutter.

~~~~~  
1 year later

Sousuke came into their apartment late one night, bleeding.

“Where have you been?” Ai asked. “You were supposed to be home hours a...go” He noticed Sousuke was covered in cuts and bruises.  
“Oh god, Sou, what happened?” Ai asked, rushing up to him, looking over his injuries.

“The Titanic Terror broke out of prison and was ransacking a neighborhood, someone had to stop him...Just involved a little more getting thrown through a glass window than I would have liked.” Sousuke said.

“Why didn’t you call me?! I could’ve helped you, you jerk. We’re a team now, remember?” Ai asked.

“You were busy with dinner.” Sousuke said

“Putting dinner on hold is far more preferable to this, you dummy!” Ai said.

“I didn’t want to worry you…” Sousuke admitted.

“You did a hell of a good job at that, Sou.” Ai said.

“Sorry, Angel.” Sousuke said.

“Whatever, take off your clothes.” Ai ordered.

“What, you aren’t even gonna put some dinner in me before you jump my bones?” Sousuke said, chuckling.

“Do I seem like I’m joking, Sousuke. Take ‘em off. You know I’m better at healing with skin to skin contact.” Ai said flatly.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Angel.” Sousuke said, earning a glare from Ai. He stripped off his shirt, his torso was covered in cuts where glass had pierced his clothing and sliced his skin. The Terror had really done a number on him. Ai rubbed his palms together, and then ran his palms over the wounds, they closed near instantly.

“God, I wish I knew you when I was a kid.” Sousuke said. “All the scratches and cuts I got, you’da saved my mother a fortune in first aid supplies.” He said as Ai finished with his torso.

“And you would’ve been causing me endless headaches with your reckless ass treatment of your own body.” Ai said, examining his work and giving it a satisfied nod.

“Hey, you missed one.” Sousuke said, pointing to a small cut on his left cheek. “Kiss it and make it better?” He asked, pouting a bit.

“Oh my god you’re so fucking ridiculous.” Ai said, rolling his eyes.

“Pleeeease, Angel?” Sousuke asked.

“Archangel.” Ai said, wiping the blood from the cut and planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, the injury sealing up just like the others.

“Are you ever gonna stop correcting me on that? I know what it is, that’s everyone’s name for you. You’re my angel, therefor, to me, you are Angel.” Sousuke said. He could see Ai was still worried, looking over wounds that no longer existed due to his healing powers.

“Hey, I’m fine. You’ve never messed it up before, they don’t even hurt anymore.” Sousuke said, gently touching Ai’s face.

“I know, just...Next time, call me, alright?” Ai said.

“I will.” Sousuke said. 

“Now, let’s get some dinner in you, and then maybe you can take the rest of those clothes off…” Ai said, winking at his boyfriend.

“Promises, promises” Sousuke said, following his boyfriend into the kitchen.

~~~~~  
3 years later

“Aiichirou...I have loved you since the moment I met you, I know that sounds cliche, and cheesy, but you know that’s how I have always been. I have loved from that first day, and with every single day I love you more and more. I can’t imagine spending my life without you, you are my heart and my soul, and I promise to be there for you, through thick and through thin for the rest of my life. You’re my eternal partner, and I love you, Angel.”

“Sousuke. Before I met you, I was afraid of loving someone, afraid of letting someone else in, and what that could mean. I thought I would be happy on my own, and that I was better of alone. And then, I met you, and you changed everything for me, you opened up my world, and my heart, and I have never wanted to look back. I love you so much, and I will always love you.”

It was a small ceremony, that was what Ai had wanted. Just for them, and a few of their friends and family. Ai had cried when Sousuke proposed to him, and he promised himself he wouldn’t cry on their wedding day, which had been his goal until about 5 minutes into the day. He was a happy crying emotional mess, and Sousuke wouldn’t have liked it more any other way. They stood before their loved ones, Sousuke’s brother the one marrying them.

“Repeat after me: I, Sousuke, take you, Aiichirou, to be my lawfully wedded husband. to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” Sousuke did. His brother turned to Ai.

“Repeat after me: I, Aiichirou, take you, Sousuke, to be my lawfully wedded husband. to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” Ai did.

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband, and husband. Now kiss each other already! They didn’t need to be told twice. Ai shared his thoughts and feelings with Sousuke as they kissed, neither had ever felt happier. 

“You didn’t correct me.” Sousuke thought to him. Ai just smiled, and looked at his husband chuckled.

This was their forever.

~~~~~  
5 years later

 

Ai and Sousuke sat in the park by their house. They watched their daughter run around and play with her friends. Then, she tripped and fell. She looked over at the two of them, and began wailing

“Daddy, Daddy I f-ell and hurt my ha-nd!” She said between sobs and sniffles.

“Oh no, Hana! Let me see.” Ai said. Hana presented her hands to him, a few small scrapes from the pavement.

“C-an you kiss it and make it better?” Hana asked. Ai looked over at Sousuke, who just grinned.. 

“Alright, my little flower.” Ai said, as he gently kissed both palms, the scrapes quickly fading away into nothingness.

“Thank you, daddy!” Hana chirped.

“Happy to help, love. Now go play with your friends, have fun!” Ai said, she happily complied.

“That irl gets more and more like me with each day.” Sousuke mused.

“God help us all” Ai said, leaning in and laying his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“Love you, Angel.” 

“Love you too, Sou.”

**Author's Note:**

> This week has been incredibly fun, incredibly challenging, and incredibly good for me. And I loved every sleep deprived second of it. I may come back for more one shots in this universe, I like it. There's a lot of spaces for it.


End file.
